The Great Emu War, Episode II
The Great Emu War, Episode II is a First-Person Shooter released exclusively on PSN. It is the sequel to ''The Great Emu War. '' Plot It is 1939, seven years since the failed Emu War. Company Sergeant Major Agari is about to retire from the Military, and Will Snarkey has gone bankrupt and resorts to living rough in the woods, shooting animals for food. CSM Agari is then summoned, and is alerted to the fact that Doctor Hugo Schultz has recently escaped from prison after the prison was attacked by unknown military forces, as well as remainders of his original Emu Army. Agari then finds Snarkey, and tells him to go on the mission, with a promise of a far better life. They are, however ambushed by the Black Guard, an elite Unit dedicated to protecting Schultz. The unit is fought off. Snarkey and Agari get in their Nine Year old Wolseley Hornet, and attempt to escape. They are chased by Hostile Emu's, and though they fended them off for a while, the Car Crashes and they escape into a cave with a door. They realise the cave is a secret underground nazi aerodrome and also contains Schultz's laboratory. They assault the lab and destroy everything in it, and they then fight through the area planting explosives in the armory. They then escape to a plane and fly out. Meanwhile, Schultz, with the majority of his forces splintered, decides to let the remains of the Black Guard and the Emu Army regroup, but is chased by Australian Police, and he fights his way out of the town and into the forest, where he is eventually rescued by his regroup military. The game now focusing once again on Snarkey and Agari, they locate suspicious activity in a forest, and after being shot with anti-aircraft cannons, they parachute out, shooting enemies on the way down. They land, and then kill all Black Guard Members and Emu's in the area. They then point a gun at Schultz, preparing to kill him. The sound goes all muffelled, and a ringing and whisling is heard and you only see a hand pull the trigger, and the game ends. In a Post-Credits scene, it goes back to when they pointed the gun at Schultz. The radio states that Australia has declared war on Nazi Germany. Snarkey/Agari then scowls at Schultz, and pulls the trigger, killing him. Gameplay The player has to kill all the enemies in order to move on in the level, and they complete the level when they reach the end. With weapons, instead of each character having preset weapon list, each character (Except Hugo Schultz) has the same list of weapons to use, with some needing to be unlocked by passing levels. Levels *'Ambush in the Forest!' *'Bye! Bye! 'Ornet!' *'Laboratory Down Under' *'Hugo's Tale!' *'Squadron of Two' Characters 'Emu Raiders' *Company Sergeant Major Agari *Will Snarkey Nazi Germany *Hugo Schultz Weapons Pick 'n Choose System EnfieldSMLE.jpg|Lee-Enfield Rifle Lewis Machine Gun.jpg|Lewis Light Machine Gun derringer.jpg|Derringer Pistol Unlockables M1911.jpg|Colt M1911 Pistol owengun.jpg|Owen Submachine Gun browningauto5.jpg|Browning Auto-5 Shotgun Other Luger.jpg|Luger PO8 Pistol (Only Usable in Hugo's Tale!) Maxim Gun.jpg|Maxim Heavy Machine Gun (Only usable in Bye! Bye! 'Ornet!) mp18.jpg|MP18 Submachine Gun (Usable only by Black Guard) kar98k.jpg|Karabiner 98k Rifle (Usable only by Black Guard) Category:Rail Shooter Category:First-person shooters Category:PlayStation Network Games